Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to a heat dissipation component of a portable computing equipment. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a fan module of a portable computing equipment.
Description of Related Art
Generally speaking, while a portable computing equipment, such as notebook etc., is working properly, the mechanical components of the portable computing equipment would produce noise to some degree, for example, a rotating fan of a fan module or an operating motor etc. However, noise, produced by a rotating fan of a fan module or an operating motor, usually belongs to some pure-tone noise, composed with narrow frequencies distribution. The pure-tone noise are inconspicuously perceive by auditory nerve, furthermore, in some cases, owing to auditory fatigue or listening fatigue, the auditory nerve may regard the pure-tone noise as background sounds under long-term operation. However, while a fan module of the portable computing equipment is operating, airflow would be inhaled into the fan module by a pressure difference, to dissipate heat. During airflow being inhaled into the fan module, the flowing air flow would induce wind shear, generated by velocity differences of airflow. Therefore, wind shear, induced by the fan module, would produce noise of wind shear, composed with widespread frequencies distribution, which may influence the user or people around the user. Unfortunately, the auditory nerve is more sensitive to perceive a noise with widespread frequencies distribution, such as noise of wind shear, and the auditory nerve's sensitivity for the widespread frequencies distribution would decay more gradually comparing to the pure-tone. Moreover, most of fan modules in a general portable computing equipment are directly embedded into the housing of the portable computing equipment, without any air-guided structure for guiding airflow inhaled by the fan module. Turbulence of airflow may occur, while the airflow being obstructed by the structure inside the housing or compression of the airflow, which may have a chance to generate greater noise.
Consequently, the available structure of fan module, as described above, apparently exists inconvenience and defect, which needs further improvement. To deal with the aforesaid problem, practitioners of ordinary skill in the art have striven to attain a solution, and the problem still lacks a suitable solution to be developed. Therefore, to deal with the aforesaid problem effectively is an important subject of research and development, and also a desired improvement in the art.